


Just Stay Right Here

by elderfisherprice



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, I spent two seconds on this, M/M, fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderfisherprice/pseuds/elderfisherprice
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin being cute and cuddling.





	Just Stay Right Here

  “Do you ever think about how our lives would’ve gone if we had never met?”

  Marvin was a little shocked by the question, holding onto Whizzer a little tighter as they laid cuddled up on the bed. “What do you mean?”

  “Y’know, like what would’ve happened if we never crossed paths. Do you think you would’ve stayed in the closet and married to Trina?” Whizzer asked, staying in his comfortable position close to his lover with his head gently on his shoulder.

  “Probably,” Marvin began as he looked down at the man, lifting a hand to brush the hair out of his beautiful brown eyes, “What about you? Do you think you would’ve stayed as New York City’s favorite well-dressed boy toy?”

  Whizzer rolled his eyes with an affectionate smile. “Definitely…thankfully, we don’t have to worry about that.”

  “Yeah…” Marvin sighed, running a hand through Whizzer’s hair ever so gently. “It might…It might be a while, until I can really be the man I want to be for you. One who can control his temper, and keep you happy.”

  “Doesn’t matter, Marvin,” Whizzer whispered, raising his hand to cup his lover’s face. “Just hold me. Take in the moment. We’ll spoil it if we move…”

  Marvin sent him a small smile and nodded before holding him closer.

  “After all, we have all the time in the world.”

**The End.**

**Now, read it as though they’re both dead.**

**Enjoy the angst. You’re welcome.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
